


Techno Finds a Lost Child and Decides to Take Him Home

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, phil is only mentioned, sorta - Freeform, this can be interpreted as techno being ranboo’s older brother or dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: techno finds ranboo in the warped forest and takes him home :)
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Techno Finds a Lost Child and Decides to Take Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> warning for mild injuries (cuts, bruises, gashes) 
> 
> uhh this is the first time i’ve ever posted something in here. also i’m not too proud of this work but i wanted to post it anyways

When Techno looked into Ranboo’s eyes for the first time, he saw himself in them. He saw how this young hybrid has also been abandoned just like him for being a “freak”. He saw how terrified the enderman-hybrid looked when he first laid eyes on Techno. He saw the way Ranboo would put his arms in an ‘X’ above himself while curling up into a scared, shaking ball on the tree stump he sat on.

He remembers when Phil told him how he had found Techno when he was abandoned, since he was too young to even remember. The pig-hybrid was lost, all alone, and scared in the nether. He had no one to rely on or to call out for, just like the injured boy in front of him.

Techno let’s out a sigh and begins to slowly walk closer to Ranboo, putting one hand out as if to show he wouldn’t hurt him. He wasn’t about to let Ranboo go through what he would’ve went through if not for Phil.

Ranboo looks up at techno through his arms with glossy eyes and a tear stained, bloody face. As Techno moved even closer, Ranboo flinched slightly before hearing Techno’s words of comfort. He couldn’t understand much, but the soft tone mixed with “It’s okay” and “You’re gonna be fine, kid” paired with a small, warm smile on the older man’s face was more than enough to convince Ranboo.

The enderman-hybrid slowly moves out of his defensive position and puts his hand in Techno’s, Techno immediately holds his hand. The older man squatted down to Ranboo’s level to gently cup the small hand with his other one. He shuffles closer to the red and green eyed boy to make himself a bit more comfortable before initiating his next move.

Techno takes his hand rested on top of the young boy’s own and brings it to Ranboo’s un-injured shoulder, the other one having bruises that Techno saw through the young boy’s ripped clothing. He looks Ranboo in the eyes and, with the softest voice he could manage, asks “Do you know where your parents are?” This question brings more tears to the young boy’s eyes, he uses his free hand to wipe them away while looking down.

‘Shit, I guess that’s a no’ Techno curses internally. He takes his palm off of the other’s should to help wipe away the tears before more start coming.

While holding Ranboo’s small face with his hand, he tried with another question.

“Can you walk?” the pig-hybrid asks, already taking on the responsibility of bringing this child back home and helping him.

Ranboo quickly shakes his head while pointing downwards. That’s when Techno notices the noticeably large gash, probably cause by a crossbow grazing his skin, that he probably should’ve seen before. ‘Damn piglins,’ Techno thinks, furious at his own kind. This time, Techno curses out loud for not noticing the small boy’s injury quicker. Techno asks another question.

“Is it alright if i bring you back home, kid?”

Ranboo’s head instantly starts moving up and down. He doesn’t quite know what ‘home’ is, but what he does know is that he wants to be anywhere but here right now.

Techno lets an affectionate smile take place upon his face before picking the child up, being careful to avoid any cuts or bruises that he may have, and starting his journey back to the overworld.

Before that night, Techno never knew how hard it was to traverse the land, fight off mobs, and make sure he was going the right direction where the nether portal was with a small injured child in your arms. He silently compliments Phil in his mind, wondering how it seemed so easy whenever his adoptive dad told him how he brought 4 year old Techno back home.

While cleaning and bandaging up Ranboo’s wounds, Techno finally got a chance to actually learn his name. Although he doesn’t exactly know what happened to the young boy’s parents, Techno didn’t think Ranboo had a name. Yet he was 98 percent sure that Ranboo had picked out his name himself, considering how childish the name sounded.

Techno finishes up helping Ranboo with his injuries, feeds the young boy, and puts him in some comfortable clothes (read: an old t-shirt of Techno’s since the pig-hybrid didn’t really expect to bring home a child tonight, so he understandably didn’t prepare.)

That night, Techno lies on his bed with a small figure hugged tightly around his chest, arms protectively wrapped around the small boy. He smiles, he has unusually been doing that a lot today, down at the boy in his arms, content with the moment right now. The last thing Techno hears in the moonlit bedroom is the soft sound of Ranboo breathing, lulling him to sleep like a lullaby. Techno closes his eyes and let’s sleep wash over him, wondering where the decisions made today will lead him in the future.


End file.
